Rebuilding Their Pieces
by Yaya Fanfictions
Summary: Ela não pensou duas vezes quando teve a oportunidade partiu com um homem milionário deixando seu noivo.  Mas como a família iria falar para ele depois de voltar da Europa a trabalho que sua noiva havia ido embora?


**Capítulo Único**

_"Para falar ao vento bastam palavras, para falar ao coração são necessárias obras."_

_**(****António Vieira****)**_

_**1 mês atrás – Aeroporto. **_

**Pov Narrador. **

- Eu sinto muito mesmo Rose, eu não queria ir. – Edward abraçou sua noiva, e selou seus lábios nos dela. – Mas, e o nosso futuro, entende? Eu vou ganhar uma boa promoção no trabalho se tudo der certo.

- Ta Edward, eu já entendi. – Sua noiva sorriu para ele, e o abraçou. – Só que vou morrer de saudades, 1 mês amor, e tanto tempo.

- Eu sei, eu já estou com saudades. – Ele apertou mais ainda sua noiva, e a soltou. – Tenho que ir. Amo você. – Ele sorriu torto e acariciou o belo rosto que ela tinha.

Edward deu as costas para sua noiva e começou a caminhar em direção aonde pegaria seu voou. Ele tinha recebido ordens de seu chefe de última hora de que teria que ir para Europa passar 1 mês por lá, colocando tudo em ordem na filial do banco em que trabalhava, e se tudo saísse certo, quando voltasse, teria subido de cargo e seu salário iria aumentar consideravelmente, ele simplesmente não podia recusar.

Porém, ele se sentia mal por ter que sair às pressas deixando sua noiva, Rosalie, sem nem se despedir direito, e sua família que ele somente havia ligado avisando que passaria 1 mês fora da cidade.

Edward entrou no avião e se acomodou em seu banco na classe executiva. Uma voz no alto falante pediu para desligassem os celulares, e assim ele foi fazer, só que quando abriu o aparelho havia uma mensagem de sua amiga Isabella Swan.

_"Não me contou sobre a sua viagem porque Ed?_

_Quando você volta, vai vê só seu sacana._

_Beijos! **Bella S**."_

Edward riu meio sem graça e desligou o celular, coçando a cabeça. Ele tinha se esquecido completamente de Bella, sua amiga desde o fundamental. Mas a vida andava tão corrida, e com Rosalie falando sobre o casamento, ele chegava a esquecer que existiam outras pessoas fora da sua imensa bolha de amor com sua noiva.

_"Eu tenho que parar com isso" _Refletiu, enquanto o avião começava a voar. Acomodando-se melhor no banco fechou os olhos, pensando na saudade que sentiria de Rosalie.

**(...)**

**_21h 43min casa de Rosalie Hale. _**

- Fred querido, acalme-se, estou somente terminando de arrumar minhas coisas. – Rosalie dizia para seu outro noivo, milionário. – Sim, já terminei tudo com ele, pelo amor de Deus, você sabe que sou louca por você. – Ela ouviu o que ele dizia do outro lado da linha e revirou os olhos. – Certo, o motorista já está me esperando, e eu já estou indo. E não, não vou atrasar nosso voou para o Japão. Beijos, amo você. – E desligou o telefone, bufando. – Rico idiota!

Rosalie dividia o apartamento com Edward, e por isso, nem precisou se esquentar com o que faria com os moveis, apenas arrumou suas roupas e outros objetos pessoais e colocou tudo em suas malas para partir com Frederico Willians Betts, um milionário, na facha de seus 45 anos, que era louco por ela.

Suspirando, ela leu pela última vez a carta que havia feito para Edward, que só a veria quando chegasse da Europa, e ela por sorte, estaria longe o suficiente para não vê-lo implorar explicações, e dar mil e um motivos para ela ficar com ele.

**"Acho que cada um deve ficar com o que é melhor para si, e sinto muito em lhe dizer Edward, que creio que você não seja o melhor para mim.**

**Não sou de muitas palavras, e você bem sabe disso, por isso não vou colocar um discurso aqui. Por favor, não me procure, me esqueça e siga a sua vida.**

**Rosalie Hale."**

Colocando sua carta de poucas palavras ao lado do telefone, Rosalie retirou sua aliança e colocou-a junto da carta, e pegou suas malas para nunca mais olhar para aquela casa, onde viveu com um homem que ela tinha certeza, a amou mais do que tudo, mais que o amor dele não era o suficiente para ela.

**_3 semanas atrás – Casa dos Cullens_**

- Também não entendi nada Esme, eu cheguei lá na casa, eu chamei só que ela não atendeu. Fiquei preocupada e peguei a chave extra, e quando entrei, parecia que a casa não via vida há semanas! Fui ao quarto, e nenhum sinal da Rosalie, e como se ela nunca tivesse tido lá, a não ser pela aliança e uma carta que estava ao lado do telefone. – Isabella Swan estava sentada no sofá dos Cullens, conversando com Esme aos desesperos. – Eu li a carta. – E balançou a cabeça. – Edward vai ficar desesperado. – E olhou para Esme, sabendo que a mãe de seu amigo entendia o que ela falava.

- Você trouxe a carta? – Esme perguntou.

- Eu peguei, para você vê. – E abrindo a bolsa, ela tirou a carta e amostrou a Esme que começou a lê devagar e prestando bastante atenção nas palavras da mulher que iria destruir seu filho. – Quem ela pensa que é para dizer que o meu amigo não é bom o suficiente para ela? – Esme terminou de lê a carta e balançou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer.

- Deveríamos ligar para ele.

- Não. – Isabella, segurou o braço de Esme, e balançou a cabeça. – Deixe ele ganhar a promoção dele.

- Ele vai ficar irritado por não termos contado.

- Ele vai ficar mais irritado ainda, quando a dor se for e ele vê que perdeu a promoção no emprego.

- Certo. – Esme entregou a carta para Isabella, que se levantou guardando-a na bolsa. – O que você vai fazer com isso?

- Colocar no mesmo lugar que eu peguei. – Esme se levantou, e a abraçou. – Aconteça o que acontecer, vamos cuidar dele. – Isabella murmurou.

- Sempre soube que você era uma boa amiga. – Esboçando um leve sorriso Esme a soltou e Isabella sorriu agradecida.

- Vou indo. – E assim ela voltou para a casa de seu amigo tão amado, que logo que chegasse teria seu coração destroçado.

**_1 semana depois – Casa dos Cullens – 20h ._**

Edward estava dentro do táxi indo para a casa dos seus pais, pois havia tentado falar com Rosalie desde que chegara a Europa e não havia conseguindo, assim deduzia que se algo estivesse acontecendo, seus pais saberiam.

Antes de entrar no avião para voltar para casa, ele havia mandado uma mensagem para sua amiga Isabella, pedindo para que ela estivesse na casa dos pais. Ele queria matar a saudade da amiga mais acima de tudo, vê se ela também não tinha informações de Rosálie, que era sua conhecida distante. Ele só não tinha falado da sua noiva pela mensagem, porque bem sabia que Bella, como ela gostava de ser chamada, não a suportava muito, e provavelmente, o mandaria se ferrar se lesse a mensagem e nunca que iria aparecer na casa dos pais. Não era por nada que fazia muitos meses que não via Bella, sua amiga vivia fugindo de encontros com ele em que Rosalie poderia estar por perto.

O táxi parou em frente à residência dos Cullens, e Edward saiu, pegando suas malas. Caminhando ate a porta ele encontrou a figura pequena e frágil da sua amiga Isabella tocando a campainha, e parecendo um pouco nervosa.

- Bella? – Ele tocou em seu ombro perguntando. A garota deu um pulo com o tamanho do susto, e depois riu se virando e abraçando o amigo.

- Agora e Bella não é? – Ela soltou ele e deu um tapa em seu braço fazendo bico. – E nem me contou quando estava indo para Europa. – Edward riu e a abraçou de novo. – Espero que tenha trago um presente para mim, e dos caros! – Ela riu retribuindo o abraço apertado.

- Desculpa, foi uma viagem de última hora.

- Ta certo. – Eles se soltaram, e Esme abriu a porta.

- A querido. – Ela disse o puxando para um abraço. – Como foi à viagem? – Ela parou segurando o rosto dele em suas mãos. – Edward, como você está magro! Te deixaram passar fome filho? Que absurdo... – Ele riu da mãe, e deu de ombros. Tinha emagrecido de preocupação com Rosalie e não de fome. – Bella. – Esme olhou para ela e sorriu. – Vamos, entrem. – E deu passagem na porta deixando Edward passar primeiro. Quando Bella passou, Esme apertou sua mão nervosa.

- Vai da tudo certo. – Bella sussurrou. Esme concordou com a cabeça.

- Então.. – Edward começou a falar depois que se sentou no sofá ao lado do seu irmão Emmett. – Eu estou tentando falar com a Rosalie desde que cheguei a Europa, mais não consegui de jeito nenhum, alguém sabe onde ela está? – Ele encara a mãe e depois Bella. – Pensei que ela fosse esta aqui. Ela sabia que eu chegava hoje.. Não estou entendo.

- Sinto muito querido, não sei da Rosalie desde que viajou. – Esme falou.

- Eu também. – Bella respondeu e Emmett deu de ombros.

- A certo. – Edward levantou-se do sofá. – Vou para casa então, as vezes ela está lá.

- Claro. – Esme concordou.

- Vou com você. – Bella disse e depois sorriu meio sem graça. – Eu estou de carro, posso-te da uma canora.

- Certo.

Os dois se despediram de Esme e de Emmett, que olhava com uma interrogação no rosto para Bella, que dava de ombros. Todos na casa dos Cullens já estavam sabendo, só que eram para fingi indiferença e surpresa, eles não queriam ser taxados de enxeridos por ter se metido na privacidade de Edward.

Esme fechou a porta com o coração na mão sabendo que logo o filho não teria mais aquele sorriso que ela tanto amava, tudo por causa de amar muito uma mulher que não merecia.

- Queria saber qual é a da Bella. – Emmett falou para mãe.

- Ela e uma ótima amiga Emmett.

- Eu queria uma amiga que me olhasse daquele jeito. – Esme fez que sim com a cabeça compreendendo aonde Emmett queria chegar. – Os olhos dela chegam a brilhar quando Edward está por perto e ela parece ate com mais vida.

- O amor faz essas coisas. – Emmett deu de ombros.

- Acho que sim.

**(...)**

Parados no meio da sala da pequena casa de Edward, Bella começava a ficar nervosa. Edward andava pelo cômodo abismado em como tudo tinha aparência de estar abandonado. O pó nos moveis, as teias de aranha que começavam a se forma nas paredes, eram só mais uma marca de que Rosalie não estava mais ali.

- Cadê a Rose? – Ele perguntou retoricamente. – Não estou entendendo nada. – Bella não respondeu nada, nem deu dicas de onde encontrar a carta.

Ela fechou a porta e ficou parada perto do sofá analisando os movimentos do amigo tão amado. _"Ela não tinha mesmo o direito de fazer isso com ele." _Pensou ressentida com a atitude de Rosalie _"E ainda me mandava ficar longe, porque ele era sua propriedade privada, vadia." _Mordeu o lábio inferior levemente irritada com a lembrança.

- Como assim? – Edward olhava para a aliança e o pequeno papel em suas mãos.

- O que foi? – Bella se aproximou e novamente leu o que estava escrito no papel.

**"Acho que cada um deve ficar com o que é melhor para si, e sinto muito em lhe dizer Edward, que creio que você não seja o melhor para mim.**

**Não sou de muitas palavras, e você bem sabe disso, por isso não vou colocar um discurso aqui. Por favor, não me procure, me esqueça e siga a sua vida.**

**Rosalie Hale."**

- Ela foi embora... – Ele sussurrou e olhou para Bella com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. – Ela me deixou.

- Ah. – Bella o abraçou querendo chorar junto ao vê como ele estava. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não, ela me deixou. – Ele continuou com os braços parados sem retribuir o abraço de conforto que a amiga tentava passar. – Me larga Bella. – Ele empurrou ela. – Vai embora, preciso ficar sozinho. – Ela o soltou e olhou ressentida pela agressividade dele, e sem dizer nada começou a andar para a porta.

- Espero que você fique bem Edward. – Ela disse quando abriu a porta e acenou para ele, se despedindo e fechando a porta ela sussurrou. – E a supere logo, porque não poderei ficar bem enquanto você estiver despedaçado.

**(...)**

**_Alguns dias depois..._**

Edward estava jogado no chão da sala com uma garrafa de whisky vazia e ressonava parecendo mais tranqüilo do que se sentia.

A casa estava uma zona, como seu coração. Havia vomito em um canto, vidros quebrados, a TV estava no chão toda estilhaçada e o próprio Edward estava machucado, tanto por fora como por dentro.

Seus braços encontravam pedaços de caco de vidro e o sangue ainda escorria fresco. Suas roupas imundas desde o dia que chegara de viagem continham um mau cheiro, e o seu rosto estava manchado pelas lagrimas que passaram muitas vezes por ali. Edward estava totalmente deplorável.

Batidas insistente em sua porta era o que ele mais ouvia desde que começara a destruição. O telefone de casa não tocava mais, ele havia arrebentado os fios, seu celular era só mais uma coisa quebrada no meio de tanta destruição.

- Edward. – A voz de Bella chamava-o desesperada.

Bella havia dado um espaço de dias para ele, não querendo ultrapassar os limites da amizade. Porem ficara muito preocupada quando ouvirá relatos dos vizinhos de que parecia que a casa estava sendo destruída. Bella conhecia-o bem o bastante para saber o que Edward deveria está fazendo. E temia que ele ousasse fazer algo contra sua própria vida.

Suspirando, Bella pegou a chave reserva e entrou na casa do amigo. Ela não poderia esperar mais, tinha que fazer algo, mesmo que ele tentasse chutá-la de lá, ela não redaria o pé.

- Deus! – Ela colocou a mão no peito horrorizada e fechou a porta. – O que você fez Edward? – Choramingou vendo o amigo deitado no chão e o sangue escorrendo de seu braço.

Balançando a cabeça decidiu ir dar um jeito primeiro na bagunça que ele fizera e deixá-lo descansar.

Com os olhos cheios de lagrimas ainda contidos, ela caminhou ate a cozinha e lá pegou alguns itens de limpeza e um balde. Engolindo em seco, colocou sua bolsa em cima do sofá e começou a catar os vidros fazendo o máximo de silencio que conseguia.

**(...)**

Bella tinha deixado a casa levemente limpa, porem com uma aparência muito melhor do que quando entrará lá. Carregando o material de limpeza tudo de volta para a cozinha, Bella parou para pegar seu celular, precisava ter certeza de que Edward ainda teria seu emprego.

Discou o numero de Mike, o superior de Edward e um amigo, e esperou até sua secretaria atender.

- Oi, posso falar com o Mike por favor? – Pediu e só então percebeu como sua voz estava rouca.

- Quem fala?

- Isabella Swan.

- Só um segundo. – Bella esperou ate ouvir a voz do Mike do outro lado da linha.

- Bella, que surpresa.

- A Mike, por favor, não é como se eu nunca te ligasse. – Ele riu do outro lado da linha.

- Certo. Então, me diga o que te fez me ligar.

- Edward.

- Entendo. – Ela ouviu seu suspiro do outro lado da linha. – Você sabe onde ele está? Faz 5 dias que ele não aparece.

- Mike, ele está com alguns problemas. – Passou as mãos tremulas e nervosas nos cabelos. – E era isso que eu queria falar com você. Ele precisa de mais alguns dias em casa.

- Porque ele mesmo não ligou para pedir isso?

- A Mike, você sabe como ele é. – Tentou enrolar. – Por favor, consiga mais alguns dias para ele.

- Certo. – Mike suspirou e ela ouviu ele digitar algo. – Só mais 4 dias Bella, se não terei que demiti-lo. Avise-o que só estou dando essa moleza para ele porque o que ele fez nos bancos da Europa foi um milagre.

- Tudo bem, obrigada Mike.

- De nada Bella. – E desligou o telefone.

tttttttt

Suspirando ela lavou as mãos na pia da cozinha e se sentiu aliviada por ter conseguido mais alguns dias para o amigo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Bella tomou um susto e olhou para o lado vendo um Edward acabado e parecendo irritado.

- Vim vê como você estava. – Respondeu baixo. – Estava preocupada.

- Não preciso que se preocupa comigo Isabella. – Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. – Me deixa em paz! Não quero que arrume a minha casa, que venha na minha casa, que fique com peninha de mim, me esquece.

- Edward..

- O que? – Ele gritou bravo. Ela olhou para o lado sentindo que a qualquer momento desabaria no choro.

- Você é um cretino! – Gritou e deu alguns passos para sair da cozinha. Edward agarrou os braços dela fazendo-a parar. Bella se debateu em suas mãos.

- O que você disse Isabella? – Ele fuzilou-a.

- Que você é um cretino, mal agradecido. – Engoliu em seco. – Eu estou aqui preocupada com você. Limpei a droga do vomito que deixou espalhado pela casa. E eu vim aqui para cuidar de você, tentar reconstruir o meu amigo! E olha o que eu recebo. – As lagrimas já rolavam em seu rosto miúdo e de porcelana. – Obrigada por me fazer enxergar que nada do que eu faço para você tem valor. Muito obrigado! – Ele soltou seus braços. – Então fique ai na sua poça de vomito, esperando que a vadia da Rosalie volte. – E saindo da cozinha correndo, pegou sua bolsa e fugiu da casa do homem que amava, se sentindo péssima, pelo o que havia dito.

**(...)**

Andando a passos apressados e sem enxerga direito por onde pisava Bella seguiu rumo a uma lanchonete da adolescência, onde passará horas conversando com Edward, sobre bobagens e onde quase se declarará para ele.

Suas pequenas mãos empurraram a porta e ela olhou a lanchonete com decoração antiga e familiar. Ainda chorando, sentou na mesa em que sempre se reunia com Edward depois da escola.

- Posso ajudar? – Uma garçonete veio falar com ela. – Quer algo? – Bella encarou a mulher que deveria ter 40 anos e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Um chocolate quente, por favor. – Falou com a voz roupa.

A mulher olhou com ternura para ela e assentiu indo entregar seu pedido.

Bella abaixou sua cabeça e o choro se intensificou fazendo seu corpo balançar levemente enquanto soluçava. E assim, ela voltou ao passado, a noite em que deveria ter dito tudo...

**_Passado - 8 anos atrás..._**

Bella e Edward haviam saído da escola após um dia frio e chuvoso. Ambos com seus 16 anos, riam e falavam besteiras.

Sentados em sua mesa de sempre, a do canto e que dava visão para a entrada, eles fizeram seus pedidos e falavam da prova em que tinham feito, perguntando como cada um tinha ido.

Bella encarava Edward e reparava como ele era bonito, e como seus olhos tinham um verde chamativo.

- Que foi Bella? – Ele riu. – Você ta me olhando engraçado. – Bella corou fortemente e abaixou a cabeça suspirando e tomando coragem.

- E que eu queria te dizer uma coisa.. – Sua voz fina ficou mais fina ainda e baixa.

- Fala então, ta esperando o que? – Ele riu de novo. – Não é como se tivéssemos segredos, somos quase irmãos, não é mesmo? – Bella olhou para o lado constrangida com o que ele disse. Ela não se sentia irmã dele. – Bella, o que foi? – Ele tocou em sua mão fazendo seu coração dar cambalhotas. – Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é mesmo? Você é a minha melhor amiga, minha companheira de todas as horas. Vamos fala o que ta acontecendo.

Bella puxou a mão e colocou debaixo da mesa. Melhor amiga? Companheira de todas as horas? Não era isso que ela queria ouvir dele, e assim, decidiu que seria melhor não lhe contar sobre seus sentimentos.

- A, quer saber, não é nada na verdade. – A garçonete chegou com seus chocolates quentes e entregou para eles.

- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou. Bella suspirou tomando mais uma vez coragem.

A porta da lanchonete abriu e Tania, uma das lideres de torcida entrou. Loira e linda, Edward era encantado por ela. Bella olhou para o lado magoada.

- Ei Edward, vem cá. – Tania chamou.

Edward olhou para Bella como se pedisse permissão, e ela não tinha nada a mais a fazer a não ser dar de ombros, tinha perdido a chance de qualquer modo.

Assim, ele levantou-se e caminhou ate a mesa onde Tania e suas outras amigas lideres de torcida estava. Tania fez Edward se sentar do seu lado, e então beijou-lhe a boca, fazendo Bella perder todas as suas esperanças.

**_Presente.._**

- Eu já tenho 24 anos, não sou mais a garotinha de 16 anos. Preciso reagir! – Bella murmurou.

A garçonete chegou com o seu pedido e ela bebeu apenas um gole e se levantou. Colocou o dinheiro do chocolate quente em cima da mesa e correu de volta para a casa do amigo tomando toda coragem que existia em seu ser. _Não posso mais deixar que Edward me afete desse jeito, simplesmente não posso!_

Chegando a casa do amigo ouviu o barulho de coisas se quebrando novamente. Suspirou levemente irritada, e bateu na porta agressivamente.

- Me deixa em paz! – Edward gritou.

- Abre essa porta Edward! – Ela gritou de volta.

Edward assustado por ser Bella que estava do outro lado da porta a abriu. Ele pensou que a amiga nunca mais falaria com ele, e estava arrependido de ter sido estúpido com ela.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou com leveza. Bella olhou para dentro da casa que estava uma bagunça e bateu o pé no chão.

- Diz pra mim que você não bagunçou, vomitou e quebrou tudo que eu arrumei. – Edward deu um passou pra trás.

- Não vomitei. – Bella fuzilou ele com os olhos. – Desculpe.

- Por bagunçar tudo que eu arrumei ou por ter sido um ignorante?

- Os dois. Sinto muito Bella. – Ela assentiu e entrou dentro da casa do amigo fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ta desculpado, agora vamos da um jeito nisso. – Edward ficou encarando a amiga.

- Pensei que iria me abandonar também. – Ele sussurrou parecendo assombrado com as palavras que dizia. Bella deu um passo à frente e abraçou o amigo que dessa vez retribuiu o abraço.

- Nunca vou abandonar você.

- Porque não? Porque você ainda continua aqui comigo mesmo eu estando sendo horrível com você?

- Porque você é meu melhor amigo. E porque eu como amiga, tenho que reconstruir todos os seus pedaços destruídos. – Ela apertou seus braços nele. – E porque acima de tudo, eu te amo.

- Também amo você Bella. – Ela riu e balançou a cabeça se afastando.

- Te amo muito mais do que uma simples amiga do primário. – Bella esticou seu braço para que suas mãos alcançasse o rosto do amado. – Queria que estivesse comigo além da amizade. – E mordeu o lábio inferior esperando a resposta dele.

- Desde quando? – Ele sussurrou.

- De sempre. – E sorriu de lado.

Edward olhou para o lado sem saber o que dizer. Ele não queria magoá-la.

- Não serei bom o bastante para você Bella. Estou destruindo, em pedaços, só serei um peso morto em suas costas.

- Você será bom para enquanto disser que me quer perto de ti. – Ela sorriu de leve. – E você pode estar em pedaços, mas se deixar eu reconstruí-lo, tudo vai ficar bem. Eu só preciso ficar perto de você. – Seus olhos se encontraram. – Você me quer por perto?

- Quero, para sempre.

E assim, começava uma nova historia. De corações destruídos sendo reconstruídos e de velhos amores sendo revelados. Tem males que vem para o bem, porque depois de uma enchente o amor une as pessoas para poder reconstruir tudo. E esse caso não foi diferente.

_**FIM**_

* * *

_Deixe um autor feliz, mande uma review dizendo o que achou, mesmo que não tenha gostado, isso e muito importante para mim._

_Se alguém se interessar por mais histórias dela._

_Copie este link e tire os parenteses._

_http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=98803065_

_Beijinhos  
_


End file.
